Episode 83 (2011)
Inspiration × To × Evolve (カンカ×シテ×シンカ, Kanka × Shite × Shinka) is the 83rd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on June 9th, 2013. Overview Netero receives an order from the leaders of the world and prepares to eliminate the Ants. Colt and his fellow Ants are eager to learn more about Nen. Gon, Killua and Kite battle a group of Ants in a one on one battle. Summary The Hunter Association finally learn about the Chimera Ants through a source of information. Netero receives an order from the World Leaders to quickly eliminate the Chimera Ants and Netero agrees though knows the leaders will put all the blame on the Hunters Association. Kite's team gets some information about the Chimera Ants rank, from the Queen, Royal Guards, Squadron Leaders and Captains. When the King is born the hierarchy is shifted and the King will take the place of the Queen and find a new one. Rammot rejoices about his new found power and Colt comes to a conclusion on how Rammot learned to use Nen: by getting hit by Gon's attack. He's sure the Ants can learn Nen now and asks Rammot to punch him. Rammot happily agrees and hits him hard. Hagya, wandering in the woods in NGL, informs his squadron to find their targets who are nearby. Kite, Gon and Killua are suddenly surrounded by a large number of Ants. The leader of the group, Frog, immediately confronts the three and gives them three choices: 1, decide the order in which they'll fight, 2, attempt to escape and 3, by surrendering. The three choose the first one for one on one battles and Kite says that one on one fighting is perfect and the Ants have lost their characteristics of Ants and are becoming more human. Gon fights first versus Baro, an armadillo Ant. Before the fight, Gon asks his opponent the conditions to win. Baro says the fight is to the death and Gon asks if they can fight until one of them gives up. Baro becomes impatient and attacks Gon, he evades, but Baro strikes by shifting his course and is able to hit Gon that sends him crashing into a large tree, though Gon quickly recovers. Baro explains why they're killing humans, not by eating them or feeding on them to the Queen, but because it's fun. This angers Gon, so when Baro starts to attacks, Gon releases a large amount of energy and stops Baro with his bare hands, crushing him and leading to Baro's death. Killua now is up against a huge Ant with horns named Rhino, who calls Baro trash. After analyzing Gon and Killua's abilities, Kite believes they can reach the Queen's nest before she gives birth to the King, though he feels something bad in the air. Peggy wants to do research on Nen to understand it better and learn how to be able to synchronize it with their abilities. Colt, still hurt after Rammot's hit, remembers Zazan telling them about the rare human they caught. Killua is in control in his fight, but no attacks have any effect on Rhino who is covered by a hardened skin. Killua uses his electricity ability, cracking Rhino's chest and instantly kills him, using his hand. Kite is impressed by the two and wonders if he was worrying about nothing. The Frog immediately volunteers to fight, Kite uses his Nen ability Crazy Slots and a scythe appears in his hand. He advises Gon and Killua at the count of 3 to jump. The place is covered with fog and the Ants become scared of Kite's aura. In a flash, Kite spins, using his scythe and kills every Ant surrounding him. As the group advances, Kite warns the two to be more cautious, that it will be worse from here and advises them to show no sympathy to their enemies. Gon replies that he will show no sympathy for the Ants who call each other trash. Kite sees Gon's point of view as dangerous for he won't know what Gon will do if he ever sees an Ant that cares for his comrades. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc